


Drone Season Vriska/Kanaya

by rflame135



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bruising, Discipline, Dominatrix, F/F, Kismesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rflame135/pseuds/rflame135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd really like to see Kanaya finally lose her shit at Vriska and find out how she can apply all that pent up desire and annoyance. Ideally Vriska would be into it/gobsmacked but either way enjoying the very aggressive attentions of this sassbag turned dominatrix vampire queen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drone Season Vriska/Kanaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterCrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/di1lUzH)


End file.
